


Paranoid

by fickensteinn



Series: Wolf!John [7]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, John Wick - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Kidnapping, Violence, Wolf!John, alternative universe, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Y/N get’s kidnapped and Wolf!John will come after you.
Relationships: John Wick - Relationship, John Wick/You
Series: Wolf!John [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641592
Kudos: 23





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall right, (a user in Tumblr) talked about paranoid/jealous John a good long while ago and this is actually my second take on the fic. Hope I won’t disappoint (also omfg i wrote something in one sitting wtf???).

Something wasn’t right. 

John hated that feeling. He couldn’t describe it in anyway. He just… felt it. Something bad was their city and it made him paranoid and nervous. He could feel the hair in the back of his neck rising up and staying up. And the worst part was, she wasn’t taking it seriously. She had giggled and called him her T-800, a Terminator, when they were having lunch together and John seemed to be scanning their surroundings all the time. He could FEEL someone watching them. Even if Y/N didn’t believe anything was wrong, he wouldn’t let his guard down until the feeling would pass. And he wouldn’t let Y/N out of his line of sight either. 

“John, you’re making me worried.” Y/N said as they were walking down the street, his arm tightly around her shoulders. 

“Good.” he answered with a growl, his stern eyes catching every single movement around them. Y/N let out a sigh, stopping and John stopped as well. 

“We’re both having a rare day off on a friday and you’re tighter than a piano string. We’re out on bread daylight, I mean-.” she let out another sigh. 

“It’s not that I’m belittling your senses. Hell, you’re a wolf, unlike me. Is there anything I can do to make you… not this tense for the rest of the day?” she gestured on John’s steel like way of standing, ready to jump on a threat any given second. John swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to calm and relax himself, if only for her sake. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll be more relaxed now, if…” John took a sudden glance behind them, as a strange smell caught his scent. Y/N cocked her eyebrow as she waited for John’s answer.

“... if we get home before sundown.” his brow was furrowed and he tried his best to swallow the territorial growl trying to desperately form deep inside his chest. But as he felt her hand land right over his heart, her other hand turning his face and she lifted herself on her toes to reach his lips. Oh, how easily she could make John melt, it never seized to amaze him. Feeling how the tension in John did slowly melt away as they kissed made Y/N smile into the kiss, and after it, she opened her eyes, smiling lovingly to her protecting wolfy. 

“We’ll get home before sundown, I promise.” her words made John feel even more secure, and now smiling actually more relaxed that during the whole day, John leaned down to kiss her again and they continued to walk. At the start of the street they were walking down, away from them, there was a black 1967 Chevy Impala with two men inside, sitting on the front seats, one with binoculars, watching them. As he nodded to the one behind the steering wheel, he dug up his phone and sent a certain text message. 

The rest of the day went without a hitch. They visited the natural museum for their newest exhibition, and went shopping for a new set of lingerie for Y/N. … well, at least for a few new ones, since John had destroyed so many of them lately. Of course, Y/N promised to keep a private Victoria’s Secret show for John when they would get home. 

After having a delicious dinner at home, John felt better, almost normal. It also may had been the sparkling wine they had been drinking after the dinner, but he was feeling good. They were home, Y/N was safe and sound (and slightly tipsy) and that was more than fine with John. 

“Hey, what if I bring the new sets down and we’ll have our little fashion show here in the living room?” Y/N suggested and drew lazy circles over John’s t-shirt covered chest. They had a fire on their fireplace and the mood was already set with their non-stop flirting and smooth jazz playing the background. 

“Then you can choose which set you will rip apart this time.” Y/N teased and giggled as John rolled his eyes all amused 

“I hereby vow and promise that I won’t ruin any of the five sets we bought today.” he lifted his left hand and as Y/N placed a kiss directly on top of his inner wrist, on top of his bigger artery, John grunted. 

“Eric has taught you bad habits.” John growled, referring to their mutual vampire “friend”, Y/N flashing him the damn sexiest grin she knew. 

“You just love it.” she smiled and kissed him, and John just wanted to grab her and make her scream his name on the couch right there and then. But as Y/N nipped his lower lip and left the kiss, winking her eye before dancing her way up the stairs to their master bedroom. John let out a rumbling sigh and he re-adjusted his crotch before taking a sip from his newly filled glass of sparkling wine. 

When John was about take another sip of his drink, he noticed the glass was already empty, and he had been scrolling on his cellphone for at least 20 minutes now. Unless Y/N decided to do some last minute makeup or something, John knew it wouldn’t take you that long to change into the first set of lingerie. Like a flip of a switch, his senses were back on high altert again and he nearly jumped off the couch, not caring if the empty glass would break when hitting the floor. 

“Y/N?” he called as he walked towards the stairs, and at the end, it hit his sense of smell like a fist straight to his face - that same scent from before. With a loud snarl, his eyes flashed amber as he stormed upstairs and into their master bedroom. All the greeted him there was emptiness, scattered lingerie on the floor and an open window, the night wind making the curtains flow overdramatically. That scent, that fucking scent, who ever they were they had been here, and John could almost see the scent traces leaving the window. Two men, and Y/N.

The roar that echoed from the open window made all the dogs in the neighbourhood either bark or howl ferociously. 

It was cold. So cold. The feeling of your body shivering was the thing that woke you up, and as you blinked your eyes, your sight was blurry at first. After a while, your sight sharpened and you could watch your surroundings. You were in a abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair in a way you wouldn’t be able to escape in any way. You only wore your bathrobe, t-shirt and panties and needless to say, the night air was fucking cold against your bare feet and legs. You wanted to rub your legs together, bout you couldn’t since your ankles we’re tied to the legs of the chair. Your hands were behind your back, behind the chair, tied together and to the chair, and you were gagged so even if you would try to scream, it would muffle you completely. 

Trying to tug your restrains, even if just to see how bad your situation was, you stopped when you heard a deep laughter echo in the hall. You felt a wave of cold sweat washing over you, and your thighs jerked, thanks to the shot of adrenaline your brains released. It was the fight or flight reflex, and your brains had already decided on the flight option even without registering the threat. Your instincts just knew better, your brain just knew better before you even knew anything more. 

As footsteps started to echo in the warehouse, creeping closer and closer, your body was engulfed with cold shivers, every part of you screaming to run away. Like a large beast was approaching you and you were the prey, chased into a corner of not your own making. As a man walked into the light, you saw how he was tall, built like a tank and was disturbingly handsome… and his wide smile showed his two sharp fangs. For some reason, this vampire had kidnapped you, and was slowly but surely closing the space between you two. 

You suddenly saw a glint of metal in the corner of your eye, and like your deep dark vision had just gotten better, you noticed at least five other men in different platforms with heavy guns, watching you, but also their surroundings. Like they were waiting for someone. 

Your eyes snapped back to the vampire who was now in front of you, and he pulled a chair to himself, sitting down. Trying to keep yourself calm, you concentrated in your breathing. The vampire had his head tilted, like he was measuring your body for some reason. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils wide, and he let out a humming sigh. 

“No wonder he fell in love with you… You smell amazing.” he spoke, and you frowned your brow. Was he talking about John? The vampire leaned his elbows to his knees as he leaned forward, and it made you want to sink into the metallic chair you were tied to. 

“You must wonder why you are here, yes?” he started, and with a blink of an eye, he had moved behind you, making you jump as well as you could under the harsh restrains. 

“Your little wolf pup, Johnathan… Long ago, he killed my maker.” his breath was ice cold against your ear, causing your skin to crawl. 

“It would have been too easy just to kill him as a revenge. I decided to wait… until he had something to lose, like I had.” his ice cold fingertips brushed your jaw and you grunted, making the vampire laugh and you stared at him under your brow as he walked back to sit in front of you. 

“Look at you, so fierce! Amazing… I was 100% sure would be a weeping and begging mess right now. But no. You’re actually fighting back. That’s rare in a human.” he almost sounded impressed, and you squinted your eyes at him, hoping in vain that your eyes could shoot silver daggers at him. He noticed that and laughed again. 

“You’re just adorable. Maybe I should turn you into one of us. Make you my little bitch. What do you say, huh?” he tilted his head again, and moved his hand to pull your gag out of the way, so you could speak. You took in a few deep breaths, and spoke through your gritted teeth. 

“I am already a little bitch.” 

Your answer made the vampire arch one of his black eyebrows, he definitely wasn’t expecting an answer like that.

“Oh really?” he asked, and you spat towards his boots and lifted your eyes to him. 

“Yeah, I’m the little bitch of the baddest fucking alpha wolf in the city, and you and your pitiful crew of lackeys will feel it in your bones when he tears you apart!” you screamed on the top of your lungs, and how a split second, the vampire seemed taken aback. Until he broke into spiteful laughter and clapped his hands together. 

“You-, you are amazing! Not only you smell good, but your sense of humour? I like it, little one. You’ll make a fine little slut for me. In fact... “ he moved his chair closer to you, until your knees were touching and despite you trying, the chair you were tied to didn’t move an inch. 

“... I should start the process of turning you. After all, we need to spend the next day underground in order you to fully turn. Then, my sweet… I will make you kill your wolf yourself.” his smile was the most evil thing you had ever seen, with his soulless eyes, you actually had to swallow harshly so that bile wouldn’t start gathering in your mouth. His smile dried away, and before you even registered it, his hand was strangling you with a steel like force you hadn’t ever felt before, and it made your mouth open agape as you tried to gasp air into your lungs. Panic rising in your body, you felt tears rising into your eyes and pouring onto your cheeks-

The chilling sound of a wolf howling split the air and the vampire strangling you lifted his eyes to look around. The men holding the guns were definitely shuffling on their places. 

“STAY. ON. YOUR. POSTS!” the vampire roared, and the men were taking a better stance, preparing to shoot anything at any time. But before any of them could react, the guttural groan of one of the men dying suddenly and dropping their weapon with a clatter startled them all and made the vampire let you go. Gasping for air, you coughed and hacked as your lungs were hurting when they were finally being filled with air again. 

“Where is it?!” one of the men on higher platforms yelled, and soon his station was followed with a scream and the sound of gushing blood from a slit artery. One gun clashed on the ground as one man started to run for his life, only let out a horrified scream and a blood chilling roar of a wolf. Like flies, the rest of the men died and dropped from their higher platforms and as you could already hear a certain blood boiling growl of a wolf, you started to smile in a menacing way. The vampire noticed this and slapped your face, making you yell with pain. 

“Do you really think one wolf can outstand a vampire?!” he roared, infuriated, and at that moment you could feel a wind as someone moved behind you faster than the human eye could see. 

“No, but another vampire and a wolf can.” you heard the smooth and dulcet voice of Eric and the vampire in front of you took a step back, landing on his ass as he stared at the thousand year old vampire behind you. You could feel Eric’s warm fingers easily ripping the restrains around your wrists and with a groan, you moved your hands forwards and rubbed your aching wrists. 

“Are you alright, princess?” Eric landed his hands over your shoulders, rubbing them as to try and comfort you, before kneeling down to free your ankles. 

“I am now. Where is John?” Eric didn’t get to answer, when you started to hear the blood chilling, non-stop growl behind the vampire that was still sitting on the ground. You saw a pair of amber eyes shining in the darkness and when the younger vampire noticed them, he tried to flee but Eric was faster, and he had the younger vampire in a lock hold in an instant. 

“You know, I don’t get it. Revenge. After a few hundred years, if it’s not really, really worth it… it loses its taste. Trust me. I am telling you this, because my wolf friend is going to rip you to small chunks because you kidnapped his female. And just so you know, if you don't want to die extremely painfully…” Eric spoke softly as ever, and even kissed the earlobe of the younger, struggling vampire. 

“... you never kidnap a wolf’s female.” and with that, Eric pushed the younger vampire towards the shadows he first emerged from, just to witness the gaping maw of sharp wolf teeth of John’s wolf form and his steel strong bite engulfed his whole face. Eric rolled his neck, making it crack and pop as he watched with an endearing grin on his face as John shredded the vampire to small shreds with such ferocity it almost made him hard in his designer jeans. 

Eric turned to you and you with your eyes wide watched the absolute… well, it wasn’t really a manslaughter, but vampire slaughter, and you jumped a bit when Eric touched your face. 

“John wished I take you home while he finishes here.” he spoke, and with a harsh swallow, you nodded your head. With a warm smile, Eric picked you into his arms bridal style and with a gentle suggestion to hold on tight, he flew up into the air. Only few seconds later, you felt really dizzy and Eric helped you to sit on the sun chair of your back porch. 

“Jesus…” you exhaled as Eric chuckled. 

“Best roller coaster in the world, am I right?” he flashed you a boyish grin and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Go inside, princess. I will get John for you.” and with that, he flew up into the sky again. With wobbly legs, you walked inside the house and decided that now than ever you deserved a drink. Huffing, you crashed to your sofa and heard a deep humming sound from your backyard. Soon, a beautiful and familiar black wolf ran into the house and before the wold was on the couch, it had turned into John, who grabbed you into a tight hug, and you hugged his naked male form back with all your might. 

“I’m sorry John, I’m sorry…” you didn’t even realize you were weeping at first, but when John moved so he could wipe the tears from your face, trying to hush you gently, you noticed you were crying. The stress and tension in your body was breaking and just now you had realized why John had been so paranoid and tense earlier. He knew someone was watching you and you didn’t believe him. 

“It’s alright my love, you’re safe, I’m safe, the fanger bastard is dead-” John took a small glimpse over his shoulder. 

“No offence, Eric.” he said and Eric was cleaning his manicured fingernails with a wooden toothpick from dried blood. 

“None taken, Johnny.” he said carefree, checking already cleaned nails. John let out a dry laugh and turned to hug you even better, you climbing onto his lap. 

“And there is no need to apologize. I let my guard down, so I should be the one-” you interrupted his words with a passionate kiss, and Eric, who was still leaning on the backyard door frame grinned lopsidedly. 

“Well then, Johnny. Thank you for the dinner, you know how I love the taste of bad guys.” Eric grinned and the both of you looked at Eric with gratitude in your eyes. 

“I’ll be sure to invite to your next private Victoria’s Secret show.” John breathed hoarsely, and the thought of having another threesome with Eric and john had you blushing. Eric cocked his blond brow and he licked his lips, as he stepped outside and slowly closed the glass door. 

“I’ll be waiting, then.” 


End file.
